


Pelvic Bone Kiss

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr kiss prompt, the murder couple strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would I do without you?”</p>
<p>Prompted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pelvic Bone Kiss

“What would I do without you?”

In their time in Europe, Bedelia believes she has heard that phrase more times than any other partner, lover, or caregiver on Earth.

She is happy whenever she hears the words from Hannibal’s lips, knowing that his doing so is a reminder to not only her, but himself, that she is necessary to him. She has earned a bit more time to breathe by becoming invaluable.

So she works hard to make sure he couldn’t imagine his life without hers alongside it.

He speaks the words to her over dinner, when she thrills him with a harsh, but true, analysis of his actions back in Baltimore. Bedelia is breathtakingly honest with Hannibal, turning a critical eye on his emotions as he watches her, almost star-struck, from across the table.

He says them again when they lay in each other’s arms, his strong grip holding her to his chest so that she can listen to his heart as it beats much faster than he usually dictates. And Bedelia is happy then, turning off her self analysis before she questions why, of all places, she feels safest locked in the arms of the Chesapeake Ripper, of the man who came once to kill her.

He holds her close again, the energy in his body tightening his grip until she feels like she will be crushed. But she doesn’t say anything, only listens as he says the words to her again, her eyes locked on the kitchen knife she had pushed through a man’s throat. He surely would have killed Hannibal, being as strong and as fast, but was too blind with his own rage to notice the woman coming behind him. As Hannibal rolled the body off of him, the knife just scraping his own throat, he looked at her with such reverence in his eyes that Bedelia knew at once he would never let her from his side.

“What would I do without you?” He mumbles the words, exhausted. Bedelia all but forced him into the shower, scrubbing the blood from his body, finding more cuts and bruises than she thought he would ever receive.

As she lays him out on their bed, needle in hand to stitch the gash that luckily, _thankfully_ , missed his kidney and rather sunk near his pelvis, she realizes that she could end it now.

He is splayed beneath her, a body of tired muscles and weakened guard. She could do it, she _would_ do it, but realizes she can’t.

“What would I do without you?” She whispers, realizing that her goal to make herself invaluable to him also made him an essential part of her life.

Hannibal doesn’t flinch as she sinks the needle and stitches his skin, again, again, until he is whole again. He is balancing on the edge of consciousness as she places the needle aside, watching her with as much worry and wonderment as she once watched him.

Smiling, she lowers her lips to just below the newly stitched wound, and presses a soft kiss to the skin. She smells his blood, the soap she used, and lets her lips stick briefly to his hip, reassuring him with her gentleness.

When she crawls up his body to curl into him, he is asleep, a content smile on his face that perfectly matches hers.


End file.
